


Hold Still

by semi_slaughtomatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :'), Amateur Mannequin Luka Couffaine, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gen, and that is ALL you need to know, but this is 500 words of pure fluff, i'm bad a summaries, luka is a supportive boyfriend, marinette is here for it, they have cute nicknames for each other!, they own my entire ass heart!, they're in love, they're so freaking cute I can't stand it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/pseuds/semi_slaughtomatic
Summary: Marinette needs helps on a project + Luka being a supportive bf=this drabble. Pure self-indulgence and fluff.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Hold Still

“Hold still," Marinette huffs under her breath.

She’s talking more to herself than she is to him, but Luka still finds himself straightening up more-so than he already is.

Luka likes to think he’s been a pretty good mannequin, keeping his breathing even and slipping in and out of mediating while Marinette works diligently on her newest piece. He hates being completely still under normal circumstances, his fingers always itching to tab out notes and chords into the air or tap out a rhythm with his foot, but when she texted him earlier in the day asking for a favour, he had no desire to say no.

_“Ugh, thank you so much!! I’m having a hard time getting the sizing right with this jacket. The fit is too tight in the wrong places for it to be comfortable for anyone, I think it would really help to see how the fabric lays out on a real person before I start sewing?? Maman and Papa said I could bribe you with as many treats as you want from downstairs. ;p”_

_“I don’t have anything going on today, just lmk when. no need to bribe, the only treat I need is seeing you x”_

_“<3”_

He’s been covered in swatches of fabric for what feels like hours that have been precariously arranged and stuck together on him by Paris’ future fashion powerhouse. There’s more pins in one of his old denim jackets than what Marinette has on him now, but that doesn't mean he wants to get poked by any means.

Especially when she’s growing increasingly frustrated with how many adjustments she’s been making and an accidental stab would probably end up going straight through his skin and out the other side.

"Hey, Marinette," he says. She's still got a pin in her mouth that she plucked from the cushion on her wrist, so she hums out a reply and glances up at him through her lashes. She’s close enough to him that he can see the worry lines crinkled into her skin.

Well, can’t have that now.

“C’mere, hold still, love,” she meets his gaze with a confused expression, but obliges none the less.

The pin drops from her mouth and a pink tinges her cheek when Luka leans forward with a sly smile and gives her nose a quick peck. He laughs when she huffs at his name out and sticks her tongue out at him as she bends down to search the floor for the missing fastener

“Sorry, ma muse.” Luka says, not sorry at all. “You’re as cute as a button, I couldn’t resist.”

“Did you just make a fashion pun at me?” she asks, gaping.

“Maybe.”

Marinette groans as she rises from the floor, prize in hand. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Ah, that would make us a matching set, wouldn’t it though?”

She rolls her eyes at him, but she’s smiling again. “We already knew that.” And damn if that doesn’t make Luka swell a bit with pride. Call him a sap, see if he cares.

Marinette moves to begin working again, but pauses for a moment. Suddenly, she’s pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and Luka has to fight every instinct not to move and ruin all of her hard work. When she pulls away, her gaze is as soft as he feels on the inside.

“Thank you, Luka-chère.”

“Anything for you, ma Mari. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a little something that popped into my head after a particularly rough day at work that I started writing during free time. I want to get back into writing fiction again, I've been doing a lot of music reviews and artist write-ups for a long time, and these two really get my heart going. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I always appreciate feedback, especially since I've been out of the game for such a long while. Thanks again for reading! <3}


End file.
